


When the Moon Shines

by Renne



Series: Four Sword Stories [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, four swords - Fandom, four swords manga
Genre: LoZ - Freeform, M/M, Shadow/Vio - Freeform, Vidow, fs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: Shadow wants to hang out with Vio, and since it's the middle of the night, it gives Vio an inspiration of how he wants to spend time with Shadow
Relationships: Shadow/Vio
Series: Four Sword Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When the Moon Shines

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friends, Zenith and Vio!! Love you guys!!

_**Shadow's P.O.V** _

_You'd think that everyone would be asleep in the middle of the night, right?_ Well besides me, someone else was awake. Doing what? Reading. Yeah. Reading. In the middle of the night. As if he doesn't do enough of that. I was normally awake at this time, but him? No. He should be asleep. Is he? No. Of course not. He's so caught up in his book, that he doesn't notice standing there. "What do you want, Shadow?" Never mind, he was just ignoring me.

"Vio~ shouldn't you be asleep~?" He closed his book with a sigh. He looked outside and the bright full moon lit up his face, and those beautiful blue eyes. "I was waiting for you to stop staring." I laughed and then looked outside as well. "Who wouldn't stare at you?" He looked back at me with a smirk. "Obviously not you, Shads." That name. He called me Shads once a while back and and I guess it just stuck. I didn't mind. "Hey, Vi. Wanna go for a walk?" His eyes widened and he just, stared at me! "What!?" He blinks and sighs. "Fine. Where do you wanna walk to?" He grabbed my hand and started leading us out of the house. Slowly walking down the stairs, he smirks at me. "I dunno Vio! Where do you wanna go?" We got to the front door and he turned around fully, looking at me. A smile.

"Do you, perhaps, still have your dragon?" I smile at him and nod. "Yeah, I do. I wouldn't ever leave them." He opened the door and pulled me outside. It was cool out. "Can we maybe, go on another midnight ride? Let's just not destroy anything this time." I started laughing, and he soon joined. Just as the moon shone brightly down, my dragon came into view. That night we rode together. We laughed and had fun. Just like the first time, but this night was better~


End file.
